My Video Clip
by Re-L'Kairi-chan
Summary: Bayangkan Sasuke menjadi penyanyi dan bikin video klip! Apakah yang akan terjadi? ONESHOT. Don’t like, don’t read. R&R please?


Halo halo!!!

Desclaimer: Naruto belongs to Mas Masa-sih, Kishimoto?

Summary: Bayangkan Sasuke menjadi penyanyi dan bikin video klip!!! Apakah yang akan terjadi? ONESHOT. Don't like, don't read. R&R?

Warning: Gazebo, OOC, gila, awas didepan anda!!!

Entah bisa dibilng songfict, tapi ga begitu ya.. beda… hihi….

**My Video Clip**

Sasuke ditawari menyanyi disebuah klub, ternyata suaranya yang ok punya didengar oleh pencari bakat. Pencari bakat segera saja menawari Sasuke untuk masuk dapur makanan, eh, rekaman. Setelah menyelesaikan satu lagu, Sasuke pun membuat video klip. Ini DIAAA!!!:::

Yang didalam kurung: Kejadian yang diambil kamera, baca itu dulu baru nyanyiin lirik lagunya

**Utang Palsu **

**By: Uchiha Sasuke**

Sasuke as Pembeli ganteng ditipu

Sakura as pedagang cantik penipu

Naruto as pemain terompet

**Naruto:**

**(Naruto niup niup terompet sambil goyang goyangin pinggul)**

**Toet toet toet toet toet…. **

**(Kamera menunjukkan pose pose Sasuke yang aduhai)(?)**

**Sasuke: **

**(Sasuke main mainin tangannya, sodok sana sodok sini) **

_**Sejuta utangku padamu  
Ku bayar seribu dulu  
Berusaha untuk melunasi**_

**(Sakura bergelayut ditangan Sasuke, tangan kanannya minta duit, Sasuke tersenyum paksa sambil ngambil dompet)**

_**  
Kamu menipu diriku  
Kau tagih utang padaku  
Tiap semenit kujadi pusing**_

**(Close up muka Sasuke sedang menggerutu)**

_**  
Kau bukan pilihan  
Karena ku tak sedikitpun utang padamu**_

**(Close up sampe pinggang, Sasuke nyanyi, monyong monyongin bibir)**

_**Terpaksa aku membayar utangku  
Hanya untuk Flashdisk palsu**_

**(Sasuke merobek uang seratus ribu menjadi dua bagian)**

_**  
Setengah dulu ku bayar hutangku  
Karena aku tak suka denganmu**_

**(Sasuke memberikan amplop berisi uang pada Sakura dengan berat hati)**

_**Kuberikan uangku  
Meski tak stulus hatiku  
Kuharapkan engkau tak pernah tau  
**_

**(Menunjukkan flashback, Sasuke membeli flashdisk dari Sakura, Sakura berkata 'SEJUTA'. Sasuke pingsan)**

_**Padahal daganganmu **_

_**Itu semuanya palsu**_

_**Harganya juga ga masuk akal**_

**(Sakura mengamuk, lalu mengejar Sasuke yang lari pontang panting)**

_**  
Semoga nanti nanti  
Tuhan kan membalas perbuatanmu**_

_**Dasar jidat lebar**_

**(Sasuke menyanyi sambil menunjukkan flashdisk merek queenstone)**

_**Terpaksa aku membayar utangku  
Hanya untuk Flashdisk palsu**_

**(Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, meminta uang)**

_**Setengah dulu ku bayar hutangku  
Karena aku tak suka denganmu**_

**(Close up Sasuke nyanyi, unjuk gigi)**

_**Jika aku bisa lunasi hutangkuuuuuuuuuuuu-ohok! Ohok- **_**(Sasuke tercekik)**

_**Maka hubungan kita sampai disini…. Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii………..**_

_**Naruto:  
**_

**(Naruto kembali bergoyang goyang gazebo didepan kamera)**

**Toet toet toet toet………….**

**(Sasuke merampas terompetnya dari Naruto, kemudian meniupnya)**

**Toet toet toet toet…**

**(Sasuke kehabisan napas, Naruto ngambil lagi terompetnya, lalu memaki maki Sasuke, ada subtitlenya**

'**makanya! Jangan berani berani ngambil terompet ini! Lo tau ga, yang bisa mainin ini Cuma peropesional!! Dasar!!')**

**Sasuke:  
**

_**Ououououuohooo…**_

_**Terpaksa aku membayar utangku  
Hanya untuk Flashdisk palsu**_

**(Sasuke menyanyi diatas panggung)**

_**Setengah dulu ku bayar hutangku  
Karena ku tak suka denganmu**_

**(Masih nyanyi diatas panggung)**

_**Terpaksa aku membayar utangku  
Hanya untuk Flashdisk palsu**_

_**Setengah dulu ku bayar hutangku  
Karena ku tak suka denganmu**_

**Musik habis, semua memasang pose narsis**

**The End**

Hehe,,, gemana??? Walopun gazebo tetep review ya??? Otak lagi buntu, tiba tiba aja keinget hobi yang suka ngayal, ya, menghasilkan ini!! (?). enggak tau apa yang terjadi kenapa line spacingnya kenapa jadi bermasalah ya???

Review please? Bagi kalian yang baik hati dan tidak sombong???


End file.
